30 Menit
by Arisa646
Summary: Telat sudah. Arisawa Tatsuki sudah terlambat, baru sekarang ia menyadari perasaan ini, mungkin ia hanya tidak mau mengakuinya. Sekarang Ichigo sudah memiliki Rukia. Warning! Possible Character Death and failed love, pairing masih IchiRuki.


**Disclaimer: **Punya Kubo-sensei, jadi.

**Pairing: **IchiTatsu, boong, IchiRuki. Tapi karakter utamanya Tatsuki, mungkin karena POV-nya dia ato mungkin karena one-sided IchiTatsu.

**Title: **30 menit

**Summary: **Telat sudah. Arisawa Tatsuki sudah terlambat, baru sekarang ia menyadari perasaan ini, mungkin ia hanya tidak mau mengakuinya. Sekarang Ichigo sudah memiliki Rukia. Warning! Possible Character Death and failed love,

Cerita ini setelah Aizen and Arrancar arc selesai (kalo emang bakal selesai)

Lebih enak kalo dibaca 3/4 ato 1/2. Kalo full paragraf-nya keliatan berantakan. Maaf kalo ada salah.

~*`*`*~

_Zaaa zaa zaa_

Hujan di luar sangat deras, deras sekali. Aku sangat benci dengan hujan deras, karena tidak ada yang dapat di lakukan. Malem-malem gini hujan, lagi. Mana sekarang jam 8 dimana acara komedi kesukaanku lagi airing tapi di-max pun suaranya masih nga kedengeran. Jujur, aku rada takut, habis aku sendirian di rumah karena sekeluarga pada lagi liburan ke Chiba, nyebelin banget. Sebernernya sih salahku karena aku bilang nga mau ikut. Dan aku MENYESAL sekali, karena di sini serem banget.

Aku akhirnya berencana untuk gambar diriku sendiri yang sedang ngegebuk Keigo, jadi aku duduk di kursi belajar dan meraih pensilku, hingga…

_Ting Tong_

"HUWAAAH!" Rasanya aku baru saja melompat dari kursiku. Siapa sih yang malem-malem begini ke rumah orang!? Mana hujan lagi, pasti tuh orang udah gila!

_Ting Tong_

"Sabar, sabar!" Aku lari ke pintu depan dan membukakannya, tak terbayang betapa kagetnya aku saat yang berdiridi depan pintu itu adalah teman baikku, Orihime Inoue yang menundukkan kepalanya dengan sekujur tubuh basah kuyup. Dengan sigap aku menariknya ke dalam dan segera lari ke kamar mandi untuk mengambil handuk. Aku juga lari ke kamarku dan mengambil T-Shirt longgar dan celana Bermuda. T-Shirt nya kuusahakan selonggar mungkin karena kalo nga longgar nanti nga muat ke Orihime, ukuran dadanya jauh lebih besar daripada ukuranku. Kesal sekali.

Kusuruh dia ganti baju dan mengeringkan tubuhnya, sementara aku membuatkannya teh panas.

Dengan lemah ia meneguk teh panas yang kusuguhkan, ada apa dengan Orihime?

"Ne, Tatsuki-chan." Ia mulai berbicara, rupanya dia mengerti mengapa aku bingung, "Pernahkah kamu merasa patah hati?"

"… Aku bahkan tidak pernah jatuh cinta. Dan itu lebih sakit dari pada patah hati." Orihime mengangkat kepalanya, matanya merah dan sayu, seperti habis menangis banyak sekali. "Si Ichigo bego itu ngapain?" Aku menghela napas dalam-dalam.

Orihime menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan Kurosaki-san. Tapi Kuchiki-san. Ia bilang… akan mengutarkan perasaannya kepada Ichigo besok." Nada suaranya mengecil.

"Maksudmu menembak Ichigo? Apa kau yakin Ichigo akan menerimanya, sampai-sampai kau nangis begitu."

"Karena Kurosaki-san bilang… besok ia akan menembak Kuchiki-san juga…" Tiba-tiba terasa hatiku berdetak lebih kencang walaupun hanya sekali. "Aku harusnya sadar, bahwa mereka benar-benar mencintai sesama. Aku, memang sudah tidak punya harapan lagi, benar kan Tatsuki?" Orihime tersenyum, senyum paling pahit yang pernah kulihat.

Orihime tidak pernah menyadari, memang ia ini naïf sekali, ia menyadari betapa besarnya cintanya kepada Ichigo, tetapi ia tak menyadari betapa besarnya cinta seseorang yang sudah beberapa kali kupergok melihatnya. Aku memang tidak berurusan dengan Shinigami atau apapun, tetapi aku sering mendengar dari Urahara-san betapa seringnya Uryuu Ishida melindungi Orihime. Sakit hati Ishida pasti sudah melebihi sakit hati Orihime. Tetapi Orihime tetap tidak menyadarinya dan tetap melukai Ishida.

"Orihime, lupakan si bego Ichigo. Dia tidak pantas untukmu." Mendengar kata-kata ini Orihime melebarkan matanya.

"Ta-Tatsuki-chan?"

Aku berdiri dari sofa dimana kita duduk berhadapan.

"Pernahkah kamu menyadari betapa kejamnya kamu!? Ichigo, Ichigo, Ichigo melulu! Apakah hanya ada Ichigo di kepalamu!? Aku pernah dengar tentang Hueco Mundo atau apalah yang mereka sebut! Aku ini bukan orang di background! Saat kamu di sana apakah yang kamu harapkan untuk datang adalah Ichigo? Apakah yang kamu terakhir datangi adalah Ichigo? Mengapa Orihime? Kamu ini terlalu cinta dengan Ichigo, dan kamu tidak pernah menyadari orang yang diam-diam memperhatikanmu, aku tahu di pikiranmu terpikir bahwa 'aku yang paling mencintai Ichigo' tetapi ada yang mencintaimu lebih dari kamu mencintai Ichigo! Cukup sudahlah, kamu memang kejam, Orihime." Aku mengakhiri kata-kataku, dan masih banyak yang ingin kukatakan.

"Ta-Tatsuki-chan?" Orihime berdiri, "Aku… semua yang kau katakan itu benar, aku baru saja menyadarinya, aku selalu berpikir begitu, 'akulah yang paling mencintai Ichigo' tapi aku tak pernah menyadari mungkin ada orang lain yang lebih mencintainya. Aku juga baru saja menyadari bahwa ada yang mencintaiku lebih dari aku mencintai Kurosaki-san. Aku… aku…" Orihime menjatuhkan dirinya ke bahuku dan mulai menangis. Menangis dan menangis, mungkin yang dia perlukan saat ini adalah menangis. Lengan bajuku mulai basah, tapi aku tak peduli, aku mengusap rambut temanku ini pelan-pelan.

Aku iri padanya, pertama karena parasnya yang cantik dan perasaannya yang jujur, kedua… aku iri dengan dirinya yang sekarang bisa menangis dengan bebas. Aku, apakah aku mencintai Ichigo, karena sekarang hatiku terasa seperti dirantai dan ditenggelamkan, seperti rasanya ditusuk-tusuk. Orihime terus menangis, malam itu terasa sangat sedih. Dan hujan seperti sedang melampiaskan perasaan Orihime pada dunia.

Aku mengantar Orihime pulang dan langsung lompat ke tempat tidurku ketika aku sampai di rumah. Ichigo akan segera punya pacar, Ichigo akan segera punya orang yang ia cintai. Dan saat ia punya pacar, aku tidak akan bisa jalan-jalan lagi dengannya berdua, aku tidak akan bisa lagi ke kamarnya dan bergulat dengannya, aku tidak akan bisa lagi dengan puasnya memarah-marahinya dan menghancurkan kamarnya, di kamar itu akan ada perempuan lain selain aku. Aku ini bukan satu-satunya perempuan yang dapat dengan bebas pergi ke kamarnya, aku ini bukan satu-satunya perempuan yang dapat dengan bebas memukulnya, aku ini bukan satu-satunya perempuan yang dapat dengan bebas mengusap kepalanya dan tersenyum kepadanya. Senyuman Ichigo bukan buatku saja, aku tahu itu.

Aku ingin menangis, tapi air mata tidak kunjung keluar. Baru hari ini aku sadar, betapa bodoh dan posesifnya aku. Aku suka dengan senyum Ichigo, aku ingin senyumnya itu hanya untukku saja, aku ingin sekali saja Ichigo dapat menganggapku selayaknya perempuan seperti ia menganggap Orihime dan Rukia, aku ingin Ichigo untuk melihatku saja, aku ingin Ichigo untuk selamanya dapat mengabiskan waktu denganku, aku ingin Ichigo untuk menyukaiku. Aku suka dengan Ichigo. Aku mencintainya. Tapi sekarang sudah terlambat, aku sudah terlambat untuk menyadari perasaanku kepada Ichigo. Aku kira hanya aku satu-satunya perempuan yang dapat memanggil Ichigo dengan nama depannya, aku kira hanya aku satu-satunya perempuan yang Ichigo panggil dengan nama depan. Tapi bukan hanya aku, ada Rukia, bukan aku yang Ichigo suka, bukan aku yang Ichigo lihat, bukan untukku pernyataan cinta itu ditujukan. Aku mencintai Ichigo, dan bodohnya aku untuk menyadarinya terlambat sekali, aku kira perasaan ini sebatas teman, tapi sekarang aku sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit di hatiku. Ichigo akan segera menyatakan cintanya besok. Mulai besok, Ichigo bukan milikku seorang saja. Mulai besok, aku bukan lagi perempuan yang akan menemaninya. Mulai besok, aku tidak dapat berjalan dengan Ichigo berduaan saja.

~*`*`*~

Dengan cerianya bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, Orihime tidak terlihat sedih. Ia sudah siap untuk menerima hubungan Ichigo dan Rukia. Orihime pulang setelah mengucapkan 'semoga beruntung' kepada Rukia yang terlihat sangat gugup. Aku ada di kelas yang sama, aku juga langsung pulang setelah mengucapkan 'semoga beruntung' kepada Ichigo yang bingung dari mana aku bisa tahu. Saat sampai pintu gerbang, aku lupa ada PR Matematika besok dan langsung ke kelas kembali untuk mengambil bukuku. Aneh, kok mejaku beda, ya? Kok perasaan tata letak kelas ini rada beda, ya? Kelas 1- 2, aku ada di kelas di samping kelas ku, kelas lain. Aku salah kelas, bodohnya aku. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara,

"Rukia! Aku suka denganmu! Maukah kau jadian denganku?" Terdengar suara Ichigo. Dan beberapa saat suasana sunyi.

"Ichigo… aku… aku baru saja mau bilang begitu! Kau… kamu serius?" Sekarang giliran suara penyanyi Rukia.

"Benar nih!? Rukia! Sebenarnya aku sudah mencintaimu dari dulu… habis kamu cantik sekali dan baik."

"Aku juga suka denganmu sejak kamu menyelamatkanku."

"Kau tahu Rukia? Aku merasa sangat senang sekarang."

Terdengar suara lompatan Rukia, mereka mungkin sedang berpelukan sekarang. '_Kamu cantik sekali' _ Halah, kapan satu orang dapat mengatakan itu kepadaku? Hah! Mungkin nga akan ada! Hahaha…. Ha… haha…… ha

"Aku… sudah tidak bisa bersama Ichigo lagi…" Aku menangis hari itu, menangis karena Ichigo, teman yang selalu aku pukuli setiap hari. Aku terlambat, kalau saja aku menyadarinya lebih awal, akulah yang akan mengatakan hal itu, akulah yang akan berdiri di samping Ichigo Kurosaki.

Aku berlari keluar sekolah, PR Matematika? Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi. Aku berlari sambil mengusap air mataku hingga tak terlihat lagi. Aku membeli kalung rantai yang Ichigo bilang benar-benar ingin punya. Bersyukurlah Ichigo, aku tidak makan malam hari ini karena kebaikanmu! Aku juga membeli kue besar dengan tulisan 'congratulations' dan aku lari full speed ke rumahnya. Aku membunyikan bel rumah itu secara antusian dan Karin keluar hendak menendangku, muka marah karena diganggu, aku hanya tersenyum.

"Karin! Jangan marah, dong!" Aku menyodorkannya bungkusan cake dan kalung itu didalam kotak warna oranye. "Yang oranye buat si Ichigo, lho! Jangan diambil!" Melihat cake, Karin nga jadi marah dan mukanya langsung nyengir kayak hyena laper.

"Thanks, Tatsuki! Itu doang, kan? Bye!" Karin hendak menutup pintu rumahnya, dasar nga sopan. Bener-bener beda sama Suzu!

Aku menahan pintunya, dan senyum lagi,

"Ne, Karin… selamat tinggal, aku tidak akan main lagi ke sini. Jadi kita nga bisa main tendang-tengangan lagi. Bilang ke om sama Suzu juga, ya? Bye bye." Aku tidak tahu seperti apa senyumku terlihat saat aku mengucapkan 'Bye bye' cuma wajah Karin terlihat sedih dan mukanya terkejut, aku kabur keluar sebelum Karin bertanya apa-apa.

Sudah cukup, ini sajalah. Sudah cukup, aku tidak akan kembali lagi ke rumah hangat ini, karena Ichigo sudah punya pacar, dan jika aku kembali lagi, pasti akan sakit melihat wajah Ichigo dan pasti Rukia akan cemburu. Selamat tinggal, Kurosakis, keluargamu adalah keluarga terhangat yang pernah bersamaku. Terima kasih atas semuanya. Benar, terima kasih….. selamat tinggal.

Terasa air mataku mengalir lagi, kalau sampai orang lain melihatnya pasti aku akan sangat malu. Berhentilah mengalir, air mata bodoh…

~*`*`*~

Besoknya aku kena hukuman, karena nga ngerjain PR Matematik, mana aku laper gara-gara uangku yang dikasih ortu semuanya habis kemarin buat beliin kalung ama cake-nya Ichigo. Mati lu Ichigo.

Akhirnya bel pulang sekolah laknat bunyi juga. Ichigo langsung sambet di depan mukaku,

"Oi, Tatsuki! Buat apa kamu ngirim kue pake bilang selamat tinggal segala! Si Karin itu ketakutan ngira kamu mo bunuh diri tauk! Aduduh!" Dia marah-marah.

"Hahhh… jangan marah dong, _Kurosaki-san. _Pacarmu nunggu, tuh! Nanti cemburu, daah… Bai Bai!" Aku kabur dan aku pun nga ngeliat muka Ichigo… pasti dia bingung kenapa tiba-tiba aku jadi lebih sopan ke dia. Satu step untuk melupakan terselesaikan!

Jarak dari sini ke rumah 30 menit, 30 menit dan aku bisa kembali menikmati kesindirianku di rumah tercinta.

Di jalan pulang aku melihat Keigo berjalan dengan perempuan, KEIGO! Kuulang, si bego KEIGO!!! Ia berpamitan dengan perempuan itu dan aku segera mendatanginya,

"Sodaramu, Keigo? Nga mirip sama kakakmu." Aku bilang.

"Nga sopan amet nih anak! Ya pacarku, lah!" Dia senyam-senyum merendahkan.

"Bo…boong lo… gimana cara dapetnya! Tuh cewek cantik amet padahal!" Aku nga percaya, terlalu bingung.

"Ya, aku nga telat! Sebenernya banyak yang ngincer dia, tapi aku nembak dia gara-gara aku nyadar dari dulu kalo aku suka ama dia tulus dan sayang kalo dia diambil orang lain, ga terima aku! Abis itu, eh, dia bilang dia rasanya bakal nyoba dulu, ternyata dia juga jadi suka sama aku, gitu deh! Untung ga, gue!?" Dia nge-signal bye dan kabur sambil cengengesan ngehina.

Nice timing, Keigo. Hati gue lagi ancur gini, lu main-mainin.

_Di dalam kehidupan, 30 menit itu tidak penting. 30 menit itu cepat dan lama dalam kadar yang sama. Tapi, dalam 30 menit, segala dapat terjadi. 30 menit adalah waktu yang penting.  
_

_TIIIN!!!! TIIIN!!!! "AWAAAASSS!!!!"_

…

"_Ngiuuuunggg, ngiuuunggg…." _

Mobil ambulans membawa pelajar wanita berumur 15 tahun, Tatsuki Arisawa, ke rumah sakit terdekat, kabar bilang itu adalah hal yang tidak mungkin karena Arisawa sebenarnya tidak berjalan saat lampu hijau, dan mobil itu pun mesinnya sedang mati. Kasus ini menjadi misteri dan korban sekarang dalam kondisi kritis.

_Tak.. klotak… _Remote TV terjatuh dari tangan Karin, Suzu menatap TV dengan rasa tidak percaya,

"Oi!!! OYAJI!" Karin segera memanggil bapaknya dan menariknya ke depan TV, "Panggil Ichigo! Suzu! Telfon hp-nya!" Kediaman Kurosaki penuh dengan kehebohan.

_Arisawa Tatsuki, dalam waktu 30 menit, keadaannya berubah drastis. Dalam hanya waktu 30 menit, nyawanya nyaris tidak bisa terselamatkan._

"Tatsuki-chan! Tatsuki!!! Jangan meninggal! Aku di sini!" Di depan mataku ada Orihime yang sedang menangis,

"Jangan menangis Orihime, mengapa kamu menangis? Aku ada di sini. Aku belum ke mana-mana." Aku menjawabnya pelan dan lambat, aku bahkan tidak dapat mendengar suaraku sendiri.

Keigo, Mizuiro, mereka sedang duduk di sebuah kursi, Mizuiro menundukkan kepalanya dan Keigo menangis terisak-isak. Tubuhku terasa sakit sekali. Aku melihat Orihime, matanya berlinangan air mata.

"Orihime, semuanya akan baik-baik saja…" Aku tersenyum, tapi Orihime malah menangis lebih kencang, aku bisa melihat banyak perba-perban membalutku dan saluran infuse di sebelahku, sakit sekali… Aku sudah tidak bisa bicara lagi, aku letih sekali…Tuhan, aku ingin beristirahat, bolehkah?

Orihime menangis jauh lebih kencang, jangan Orihime. Aku ingin pergi, jadi tolong jangan menangis, aku tidak ingin pergi dengan melihat wajah terakhir teman baikku seperti ini, jadi tolong jangan menangis. Senyumlah, aku ingin melihat Orihime yang tersenyum. Senyumlah Orihime…

_Operasinya gagal, gadis ini mungkin tidak bisa terselamatkan,  
Hidupnya ada di tangannya sendiri, maaf, kami hanya bisa menunggu keadaannya membaik._

Lalu semuanya berubah menjadi terdengar hanya isakan Orihime.

Aku bangun lagi, langit-langit berwarna putih. Ada yang menggenggam tangan kananku, rasanya hangat sekali. Aku melihatnya, ada Ichigo yang matanya sangat merah, pemandangan yang begitu lucu bagiku, Ichigo menangis, lucu sekali… pasti aku akan tertawa terbahak-bahak sekarang bila aku bisa, tapi aku merasa sangat letih.

"Ne, Ichigo. Kamu tahu? Rasanya aku sudah suka padamu sejak dulu. Rasanya aku sudah merasa senyummu begitu hangat dari hari pertama aku bertemu denganmu, tapi bodohnya aku, aku baru merasakannya 2 hari yang lalu. Aku sudah terlambat, Ichigo. Kalau saja aku bisa menyadarinya lebih awal. Ichigo, aku mencintaimu. Maaf, aku baru menyadarinya sekarang. Maafkan aku yang bodoh ini Ichigo. Aku mencintaimu. Maaf Orihime, aku juga mencintai Ichigo. Maaf Karin, Suzu, aku tidak ingin melihat kalian menangis. Ichigo, aku mencintaimu… Maafkan aku… aku letih sekali…aku ingin beristirahat sebentar…boleh, ya?" Aku tersenyum, rasanya sedih sekali melihat semua orang menangis.

"Tatsuki, kamu tahu? Kamu terlihat cantik sekali memakai setelan putih."Ichigo tersnyum lalu menangis lagi. Terima kasih. Untuk pertama kalinya kamu memujaku cantik, aku senang sekali…

_30 menit yang lalu, Tatsuki ada di sampingku_

_30 ment yang lalu, aku bicara dengannya, 30 menit yang lalu, Tatsuki masih tertawa,_

_30 menit yang lalu, semuanya terasa normal, _

_Sekarang, Tatsuki sudah meninggalkanku.  
Tatsuki, kamu cantik sekali memakai setelan putih.  
_

_Aku baru menyadarinya sekarang. Semuanya sudah telat, Maaf. _

"Ichigo, kamu senang, kan? Bersama Rukia? Janganpernah tinggalkan dia sendiri, ya. Karena Rukia sangat mencintaimu…"

Orihime tersenyum.  
Ichigo tersenyum.  
Rukia tersenyum.  
Keigo dan Mizuiro tersenyum.  
Suzu, Karin, dan Om Kurosaki juga tersenyum.

Kalian terlihat sangat bahagia,

Selamat tinggal, Terima kasih. Aku sangat menyanyangi kalian.

_Dalam 30 menit, orang yang penting bagiku, Arisawa Tatsuki, telah tiada._

~*`*`*~

**OWARI**

**  
Tatsuki manis amet disiniii! Karakter kayak dia emang paling enak dibuat nangis dan di OOC-in! Buhahaha *digebok permisa* **

**Suka? Nga suka? Silahkan tekan kotak indah di bawah ini!**


End file.
